Six Word Drabbles
by Lavender Hope
Summary: I decided to start a personal challenge to write 100 short stories (drabbles, really) using only six words each. Originally posted on AO3, now cross-posting to this site as well. Characters, genres, and continuities vary. (Temporary hiatus until January 6!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Genres range from humor (at least my attempt at it) to suspense or angst, or random or thought provoking. There are more author's notes at the bottom. Please enjoy!**

* * *

1\. Life advice: don't listen to Rodimus.

* * *

2\. "Heads up!" _Crash!_ "I needed that!"

* * *

3\. "Has anyone seen my battle ax?"

* * *

4\. Note to self: never trust Starscream.

* * *

5\. "Laserbeak: eject. Operation: follow the Autobots."

* * *

6\. Megatron is dead. Starscream celebrates alone.

* * *

7\. "What's she up to?" "Nothing good."

* * *

8\. He knew then, he slagged up.

* * *

9\. "The frag was that?!" "Get down!"

* * *

10\. The world falls silent. Unicron wins.

* * *

 **A/N: Warning: this is longer than the actual chapter.**

 **Many of these shorts are open to readers' interpretation, but I thought I'd explain a little and give out some fun facts.**

 **1\. Set in the IDW/MTMTE continuity.**

 **2\. Set in the Prime portion of the Aligned continuity. If you're familiar with it, you know who the second speaker is. Fun fact: while the first speaker is up to readers' interpretation, my idea for it was Miko. Did anyone else think of her?**

 **3\. Set in the Animated cartoon. Did anyone think Optimus Prime? Fun fact: might expand on this and turn it into a one shot detailing the idea that led to this quote.**

 **4\. This one was a random six word thing that popped into my head, but I also like to think of it as something my OC (for a fic I have yet to start writing) would say.**

 **5\. Soundwave says this one, obviously. Set in the G1 continuity.**

 **6\. This one is left to readers' interpretation. Not much to comment on for it.**

 **7\. Now this short is something to talk about. What characters and universe did you think of? Fun fact: I had it set in Primeverse, with Jack and Raf talking about Miko, initially, but it could also be interpreted as Knockout and Breakdown discussing Airachnid.**

 **8\. Again, readers' interpretation. However, my idea had it set in G1 with Sideswipe as the subject. Fun fact: it could also be seen as something G1 Wheeljack might think.**

 **9\. Set in G1; my idea for who the characters were was Sunstreaker and Ironhide, respectively. Fun fact: the scenario for it was that they were in battle, Sunstreaker got distracted, and Ironhide had to tackle him to avoid getting hit by something.**

 **10\. An AU idea set in either G1 or Aligned, where Unicron wins and everyone (on Cybertron, or Earth, or both) dies.**

 **This project is my first attempt at six word stories and, hopefully, the first fic I'll actually finish to the end. Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, look! A new chapter! As mentioned in the summary, I'm cross-posting from AO3. One more to go and then I'll be caught up.**

 **Whisperpelt: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked them. :D**

* * *

11\. A mother's job is never done.

* * *

12\. Dust settles. Praxus falls. Bluestreak's alone.

* * *

13\. Everyone dreads maintenance checks from Ratchet.

* * *

14\. "How high d'ya think he jumped?"

* * *

15\. Megatron groans. Nobody is focused today.

* * *

16\. The Twins are quiet. Something's up.

* * *

17\. Jazz laughs. Prowl's fuming. Sideswipe, run!

* * *

18\. "Grimlock, wait!" _Boom!_ "Oops... my bad."

* * *

19\. "Who taught Grimlock how to dance?"

* * *

20\. "Where're all the 'cons?" "Uh..." "Scrap."

* * *

 **A/N: Just like last chapter, these are open to interpretation, but I'd still like to share a bit about each. If this bothers anyone, please let me know and I'll stop.**

 **11\. I had been thinking of the kids and their moms (Jack and June Darby from Prime, Daniel and Carly Witwicky from G1, and Sam and Judy Witwicky from the movies) and how the kids went through so much for their age. I imagine their mothers are still protective of them even when they've grown up.**

 **12\. Set in G1. Not-so-fun fact: I wanted to write something for Bluestreak and it ended with this...**

 **13\. ... because the Hatchet can be scary when giving check ups. Haha.**

 **14\. This one is, again, left to readers' interpretation, but my idea for the quote was either Jazz or Skywarp, grinning after he pulled a prank on someone. Might also make a one shot out of this. Not-so-fun fact: I wanted to write something for Jazz, and then with this idea, but this was the best I could come up with...**

 **15\. It must be difficult to command the Decepticons some days. Or, alternatively: Megatron sighs. Everyone is distracted today. Fun fact: this was kinda how I felt at the time I wrote this. You can probably tell, the first half of this set was a struggle to write.**

 **16\. Set in G1.**

 **17\. Also set in G1. Fun fact: it might look intentional, but 16 and 17 are actually not related.**

 **18\. Set in the RiD portion of the Aligned continuity. Characters: Bumblebee and Grimlock. Fun fact: my idea was that Grimlock was messing with something and it exploded in both of their faces. Haha.**

 **19\. Initially set in RiD as well, but it could also be read with the Scavengers (from IDW/MTMTE) in mind. Fun fact: depending on the continuity, either Strongarm or Crankcase asks the question. (This could also turn into a one shot. Maybe.)**

 **20\. Again written with RiD in mind. Bumblebee and Sideswipe as the characters. Not-so-fun fact: I'd realized, other than Megatron's fic, that I hadn't intentionally added any other 'cons in this set, which resulted in this.**

 **So what I learned from this batch is that coming up with six word stories is more challenging than I first thought. And that it's easier writing for the Autobots than for the Decepticons. It's still fun though, and as stated, it's supposed to be a challenge. It's** _ **practice**_ **. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's this week's official chapter. Now that I'm caught up, the chapters will be posted every** **Sunday** **. Enjoy!**

* * *

21\. Once Air Commander, now Cybertron's leader.

* * *

22\. Even Decepticons need a little love.

* * *

23\. Watch what you think. Soundwave's here.

* * *

24\. Grimlock, always ready for a fight.

* * *

25\. Megatron seeks redemption. How dare he?

* * *

26\. Dogs and Seekers make good friends!

* * *

27\. Jack complains, "Miko's at it again."

* * *

28\. "Hey, Denny?" Sideswipe hesitates. "What's kissing?"

* * *

29\. Smokescreen panics. No, Optimus, don't die!

* * *

30\. First lieutenant Jazz, gone too soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, look! More 'cons this time!**

 **21\. Set in the IDW continuity. Character: Starscream.**

 **22\. This short is up to readers' interpretation, as there'd be too much to explain my thought process for this one.**

 **23\. Set in G1. Fun fact: ya know, cause he can read minds? Haha.**

 **24\. This could either be set in G1 or Aligned.**

 **25\. Set in the IDW continuity. Fun fact: Megatron's change throughout the MTMTE and Lost Light series actually gets me super emotional. This was written with Tarn or Whirl (or any other Autobot, really) in mind.**

 **26\. Again, the IDW comics. Characters implied are Thundercracker and Buster. (Oh my gosh, post-war TC is _adorable_. He's my favorite.) Fun fact: another way to express this idea in six words: Dogs are a Seeker's best friend!**

 **27\. Set in the Prime portion of the Aligned continuity.**

 **28\. Set in RiD of the Aligned continuity. Fun fact: *cackles* Has anyone seen the episode "Can You Dig It?" Jazz's first appearance in the show? At the beginning, the bots are watching a TV program and as they all stare at the screen with various expressions of shock and disgust, Strongarm asks, "Why are they smashing their mouths together?" I think you get where I went with this. XD**

 **29\. Set during season 3 of Transformers: Prime. Not-so-fun fact: I wanted to do something with Smokescreen and his thoughts on almost becoming a Prime. Needless to say, he was not ready for that responsibility.**

 **30\. Set in the first Bay movie. Not-so-fun fact: I'm so sorry! I wanted to write something from the movies and this happened. I didn't like that Jazz died either and I made the last mini-fic sad.**

 **I'm starting to get the hang of these, but it's getting harder not to repeat the same writing style, not to mention my focus keeps drifting to Primeverse (as I have a WIP within that show that's still in the plotting stage). If anyone wants to request a character or universe, you're welcome to!**

 **Thank you for reading! See you next Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I surprised myself with what I came up with for some of these. Haha. And I'm still writing more Autobots than Decepticons... *sigh***

 **To the guest review: Thank you so much! I'll keep writing them then. :)**

 **To anyone who prefers not to read the explanations at the bottom, you can read the version on AO3, as those chapters only have the six word fics. Just search Transformers: Six Word Stories by Lavender_Hope. I think it'll show.**

* * *

31\. Magnus puts the "awful" in "lawful".

* * *

32\. Swerve talks a lot. Skids listens.

* * *

33\. Whirl's crazy! What else is new?

* * *

34\. Spunky orphan, Autobot fugitives: newfound family.

* * *

35\. Optimus said no parties. "Hey, Jazz..."

* * *

36\. Cygate: a love that transcends death.

* * *

37\. Grumpy medic, always handy with wrenches.

* * *

38\. Alien biology; best not to ask.

* * *

39\. "Hey, Screamer!" _Splat!_ Starscream shrieks, " _Skywarp!_ "

* * *

40\. Blue wolf, silver tongue... former Autobot?

* * *

 **A/N: 31-33 are set in IDW/MTMTE.**

 **31\. Character: Ultra Magnus. Fun fact: when I realized "awful" and "lawful", I _had_ to use it. At first, I was thinking Strongarm or Prowl, but Magnus gave it more humor. I also noticed that ****all the police/enforcer bots (Prowl, Strongarm, Chase, etc) are such sticklers for rules. Coincidence? Or is it a character trait for police bots?**

 **32\. It seems like each set of mini-fics needs to have at least one angsty short. *huffs* Fun fact: Swerve and Bluestreak are among my favorite characters because, as you can tell, I also tend to ramble and it's nice to know I'm not alone. Not-so-fun fact: I sometimes wonder what it's like to be in their shoes. If they go through the same things I do when I feel like no one's listening... And then there's the whole thing with Skids dying, but at least Swerve still has people who care about him.**

 **33\. Kinda random. Wanted a fic for Whirl so my brain came up with this.**

 **34\. Set in Bayverse, The Last Knight. Izabella is so lucky to have a cool family like them. Fun fact: is it just me or did her story feel like an average Transformers fanfiction plot? Either way, it's one of my favorite things about the fifth movie.**

 **35\. Setting can be up to the readers' interpretation. Fun fact: Jazz could totally get Prime to reconsider. Or, ya know, just host a party in secret. Haha.**

 **36\. Another one set in IDW/MTMTE/LL. Characters: Cyclonus and Tailgate. Gotta love how ship names can be counted as one word. Fun fact: I haven't caught up with the comics, but I do know they had both died at one point or another. And yet, they still manage to find each other again. Ah, I love their relationship.**

 **37\. Again, setting can be up to the readers' interpretation. Fun fact: I keep writing fics for Ratchet. That grumpy-bot is also one of my favorites. Haha.**

 **38\. Am I talking about Cybertronian biology or human? Fun fact: this week I found a really well written story (Cybertronian Culture and Biology 1-0-Y) going into someone's headcanons about it. It's written to show just how different the two alien species are, with lots of humor, a dash of horror, and a sprinkle of angst. I highly recommend it!**

 **39\. Set in G1. Fun fact: Skywarp gets Starscream's attention. Screamer turns around; and promptly gets smacked in the face with [fill in the blank]. Some of my own suggestions are a snowball, a lump of mud, a giant water balloon, or a giant balloon filled with neon pink paint. What about you guys?**

 **40\. Set in the RiD15 cartoon. Character: Steeljaw. Fun fact: I came up with so many headcanons for the show this week, I have enough to start a new story (IF I COULD. I have too many unfinished projects and barely any fully written works as it is...) Anyway, this was one of them.**

 **Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Sorry for missing last week. Had some writer's block, then got busy with other things. Hope you enjoy the next set of fics, and there's an important note at the end!**

* * *

41\. Swindle sells combiner parts. Everything goes.

* * *

42\. Prowl's finally giving Sari ninja lessons.

* * *

43\. Heroes make sacrifices. Prowl made his.

* * *

44\. Ratchet growls, " _Sideswipe_ -" "I was framed!"

* * *

45\. "I'm _bored_." "Write your reports." ... "Nah."

* * *

46\. My creepy reflection smiled at me.

* * *

47\. "Starscream?" The seeker's optics were _blue_.

* * *

48\. No one hurts Tailgate and lives.

* * *

49\. Prime by name. Not by nature.

* * *

50\. Ironically, Grimlock and cats don't mix.

* * *

 **A/N: We hit the halfway mark! :D**

 **41\. Setting: G1 cartoon. Characters: the combaticons. Fun fact: takes a morbid turn when you realize the meaning behind this fic. There's one episode where Swindle actually sells the parts of his own gestalt mates. Yikes.**

 **42\. Setting: Animated cartoon. Fun fact: I imagine Sari constantly asking Prowl to teach her ninja moves during early season 1. It led to this little fic.**

 **43\. Setting: Animated, again. With all that talk about heroism on Optimus' part, I wanted to write something based on that and Prowl's life sacrifice at the end of the show. His death is still so heartbreaking.**

 **44\. Setting: G1. I keep giving Sideswipe a hard time. Haha. One of these fics, I'll actually attempt to show a prank in action. Or maybe I'll just write a one-shot. Fun fact: the minibots decided to get back at Sides for his pranks on them. He really was framed. This time.**

 **45\. Setting: G1. Characters: originally thinking Jazz and Prowl, but it could also be read as Rodimus and Ultra Magnus (or Drift). Fun fact: this is me with my friend, except instead of "write your reports" it's "work on your story". Heh...**

 **46\. This fic was an experiment of sorts. I wanted to try writing something unsettling with only six words. How did I do? Fun fact: if you couldn't guess, it's meant to be a Shattered Glass reference.**

 **47\. Continuing from mini-fic 46, my idea was that my OC gets switched with her SG counterpart and gets saved by the seeker. This also explains why both fics are in past tense, as they're from her POV.**

 **48\. Originally thinking IDW with Tailgate and Cyclonus, but if you think about the Prime cartoon, it could also be Arcee and Tailgate (since Arcee tries to get revenge on Airachnid for killing him).**

 **49\. Sentinel and Optimus. Two Primes, but only one had the quality deserving of the title. Fun fact: this one took me by surprise. I was thinking of Sentinel Prime (Bayverse or Animated, either works in this case) and came up with this ficlet.**

 **50\. Setting: RiD15. I haven't watched the whole show, so I'm not sure if it's canon or not, but if Grimlock really is afraid of cats (or small creatures in general), I think that's ironic and just really funny. Cats aren't like scraplets, Grim.**

 **So with the holidays coming up in a little over a week, I've decided to put this story on hiatus until January 6th**. **Hopefully by then I'll be ready to get back into this. Thanks for reading, and have a nice holiday!**


End file.
